


A Fistful of Snowballs

by ObsidianMichi



Series: Solas and Eirwen Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inquisitor Eirwen Lavellan and Sera gang up on Solas for an impromptu snowball fight, he must find a way to retaliate. Preferably without Sera discovering he enjoys such childish activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fistful of Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I own nothing. This belongs to Bioware.

Squelch!

Solas stumbled. Feet crunching on the cold ground, slightly slipping on the ice, he straightened. Hand brushing across his head. Something wet and cold slithered down the back of his neck. _Cold, wet… Snow._ Whirling around, his gaze lifted to the two women behind him. 

Eirwen and Sera stood together, both looking exceedingly innocent. 

“Well,” he said. “That was not wholly unexpected.” 

Eirwen’s lips twitched. Her left hand balled into a small fist, her thumb jerking toward Sera. And yet, Solas thought. Small bits of snow and ice encrusted her leather glove, half hidden beneath the folds of her gray cloak. The other hand was tucked away out of sight. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

Eirwen’s lifted in response, lips pursing as she fought to contain a smile. 

_Ah ha._

Silently, Sera lifted her hand. A rather large snowball balanced in that tiny palm. A wicked grin slashed across her mouth, eyebrows juggling back and forth in eager anticipation. 

He was not out of the proverbial woods yet. 

“Solas?” Cassandra asked. Her steps further down the path had come to a stop. “What is it?” 

“Nothing to be concerned about, Seeker,” Solas replied. He let his eyes narrow, even as he felt a smile of his own worming up inside his chest. “Merely children playing games.” 

The next snowball hit his forehead, dead center, with a soft _whump_. Crisp, white snow crumpled, cracked, and slid down his nose and cheeks. 

This time, Sera pointed a finger at Eirwen. 

“Those _children_ sound like they are getting the better of you,” Cassandra said. 

The two glanced at each other and shared a grin. 

“It is of no concern,” Solas replied. 

He watched Eirwen produced a second snowball from within her cloak, mouth tugging sideways into that lovely lopsided grin. She gave it a tiny toss, shaking loose slivers of silver crystal. A tiny bit of snowfall drifted down to piles they walked on. The Emprise du Leon did not lack for snow. It was, after all, a wintry wasteland. 

She drew her arm back, eyes locked on his eyes, arm positioned to throw straight at his chest. Solas winced internally, kept his face bland as possible. Were they in private, he might have risked retaliating. However, doing so now would only encourage more of Sera’s shenanigans. The path was dangerous enough without one dragging the other down the path of distraction. Though, Solas supposed, the scouts did clear this particular path regularly. 

Eirwen’s sky blue eyes narrowed, her head tilted, her eyebrows lifted slightly further. Eager. Challenging. She drew her arm back and… swung sideways. Wheeling, Eirwen pelted Sera with her snowball. 

The small white ball slammed into the side of Sera’s head, directly on line with her ear. She yelped. “Inquisitor!” Stumbling sideways, Sera crash landed in a drift. “No fair!” Her head popped up out of the snowbank. “I’m supposed to be the sneaky one, yeah!” 

Eirwen reached down, scooping up another handful of fine powder. Packing it together with both hands, she threw another. This one hit Sera’s shoulder as the other girl rolled. She grabbed another. “Sneak harder, Sera!” 

“Oh-ho!” Sera emerged again, this time with both hands full of snow. “It’s on!” 

She leaped and pelted Eirwen with both handfuls. As the Inquisitor ducked, Sera grabbed two more fistfuls. Jumping, she wrapped one arm around Eirwen’s shoulders and rammed her snowball down on Eirwen’s head. 

Eirwen let out a shrieking laugh. 

This time, it was the Inquisitor’s turn to go tumbling. Eirwen fell back into a drift with Sera already on top of her, scooping up more snow to dump on her head. 

“Sera!” Cassandra yelled. “I need you up here with me!” 

“Oh fine, prissy pants. You great, big, fun murderer,” Sera said. As she passed him, Solas caught her yank down the skin beneath her eye and stick out her tongue. “Get you later, Solas-butt.” 

Eirwen walked up beside him, shaking snow off her overcoat. Fingers pushed her soggy hair back off her forehead, a smug smile playing on her mouth. She scrubbed at a reddened nose, thick puffs of steam rising as she exhaled. Those wide sky blue eyes glanced up at him, cheeks warmed by her sudden exertion. 

Together, they walked in silence. 

“Solas,” Eirwen said. Her pace grew a little more hurried, a little more anxious as she worked to keep up with his longer stride. She pursed her lips. “I hope you’re not offended.” 

“I am already cold, vhenan,” he said, calmly. “In this place, what is a little more snow?” 

He heard her sharp inhale. “We thought it would be fun,” she replied. There was a pause. Then, she said, “You don’t think I should encourage her.” 

“No, no…” It was difficult to find the right words. “You mistake me,” he said. “It is good to see you and Sera…” he paused again, “bonding.” 

“Even if it’s at your expense?” Eriwen asked. 

He smiled. “I did not realize it was.” 

Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. A comfortable feeling warmed in his stomach, brought by their connection to one another. Her warmth suffused his spirit and his soul as much as it did his physical body. Pressing his lips to her temple, he felt her relax against him and let her quicker pace carry her a little further away. 

Lifting his arm just slightly, he crushed a fistful of snow down onto the top of her head. It clumped in her orange hair, the soft squelch of water melting on her scalp. Beneath his arm, her whole back stiffened. Not quite satisfying in the same way hers must have been. Still, a smile pulled against his mouth and he watched, pleased, as snow rolled down her spine. 

A tiny squeak escaped her lips. “You…” 

Pulling her closer, his lips brushed up the inside of her ear. “Sneak harder, emma lath.” 

He watched Eirwen’s cheeks burn bright red in the winter light and this time, he knew, it had nothing to do with the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I was reading Geeky-Jez’s fantastic fic A Way to Warm You on Tumblr (read it, all of it, so good) and this just struck me. I had to! My Eirwen is very, very different from her Isii, but I hope you all appreciate this little bit of winter fluff.


End file.
